The Beast
An Upgraded Original Vampire, also known as The Beast, is a term used to describe the type of Original Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard became when a reversed engineered Immortality Spell was used to turn them. It was prophesied to be the undoing of the Mikaelson Siblings, or created from the destruction of the Original Family. This is a branch of Original species similar to the Enhanced Original Vampire, like Alaric Saltzman was formerly, designed to be superior to that of the Originals in very specific ways; being capable of fighting, defeating and killing normal Originals. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possesses a bite that is capable of killing an Original as it secretes an extremely potent strain of Werewolf Venom, and an altered predator face with more fangs. Creation So far, only Three people have become Upgraded Original Vampires, namely Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard and Jake DIamond, both of whom were originally regular vampires before transitioning into Beasts, which makes the transition unusual (regular vampires are turned as humans through another vampire or through magic). After the death of the former, Marcel took the second serum and drank it. He is currently the only Upgraded Original Vampire in existence. One notable difference between the Beasts and other Originals, is that the former don't seem to require human blood to complete the transition from one form to another, indeed, the typical transition period seems to have been bypassed altogethor with simply death being the only step needed to transform into a Beast. Both Marcel and Lucien displayed their new powers and vampire face immediately upon resurrection, something which is not normal for those currently in transition. Powers and Abilities Beasts possess roughly the same powers befitting an Original vampire, but with a few modifications due to the nature of the spell that created them as well as the introduction of werewolf venom. * Super Strength: They are considerably stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. Lucien was shown to be much stronger than Elijah and Finn when they fought. Lucien even proved to be stronger than Klaus the Original Hybrid during their confrontations although, it is possible that if Klaus were to transform completely into his Werewolf form, he would be more of a challenge for Lucien. * Super Speed: They are also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. They are quite possibly the fastest creatures in the series universe, Lucien was able to dodge Klaus' attacks effortlessly, It is possible that if Klaus transformed he may have been fast enough to match Lucien in speed. * Super Agility: They possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: They have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. * Super Durability: They can take far more trauma than any other supernatural species no Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. ** Immunity to Wood: They are shown to be immune to conventional wooden weapons as seen when Lucien was unfazed with multiple wooden bullets shot at him from Matt. ** Immunity to Werewolf Venom: Beasts are immune to their own strain of advanced werewolf venom and consequently, other weaker strains of the venom. * Immortality: They are immortal just like any Original Vampire. It is currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. * Healing Factor: They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species, possibly equal to that of Immortals. * Enhanced Emotions: They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the beasts to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Emotional Control: They have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. * Mind Compulsion: They can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: They have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as they are more powerful than Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. ** Dream Manipulation: They can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. ** Illusions: They have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: They possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, Klaus's blood has been shown to be unable to cure it as the venom that was used in the Immortality spell was a new strain created from all seven of the werewolf bloodlines and was designed to have no known cure as even the Beast's blood could not cure Camille. It is unknown how it would affect Klaus or any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid as Klaus' and Hope's blood had no chance of curing it. It is known the Beast is immune to its own venom as their own blood could not cure the symptoms. ** True Face: Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Lucien's true face was revealed, his iris turned blood-red, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, and he grew multiple fangs. This is different from the Original Vampire's and non-original vampire's true faces in the sense that Original Vampires and non-original vampire's sclera turn red when the blood forcibly pushes into their eyes while their iris stays the same color, and the red veins under the Beast's eyes go down further on their face like an Augustine Vampire. Original Vampires and non-original vampires usually only have two sharp fangs on their canine teeth, but they have multiple sharp fangs as well bottom ones, not just the canine fangs.